


If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

by taylorbretsch



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Inspired by She's the Man (2006), My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, jamie pretends to be a boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorbretsch/pseuds/taylorbretsch
Summary: “She’s the Man” but Haunting of Bly Manor style.Jamie Taylor is a star soccer player at Cornwall Academy. After her team gets cut, she plots to pose as her brother, Denny, who skips out on his first semester at his new boarding school, Bly Academy. She falls in love with her lab partner, Dani Clayton, but Dani’s feelings are for “Denny”. While helping her roommate Owen sort out his feelings for Hannah Grose, Dani’s best friend, Jamie attempts to get the girl while also proving she’s truly “one of the guys”....or the She’s the Man au that one person asked for.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton & Owen Sharma, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Jamie & Owen Sharma, Jamie/Peter Quint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first fic that I've ever written but I got the idea from @jamiexdani on tumblr so thank you for the inspiration. She's the Man was one of my favorite movies growing up and with my admiration and love for Damie, I thought I'd give this a shot. Open to any and all suggestions so please, please let me know what you think. And don't forget to leave a comment and kudos so I know if it's the worst fic in the world or not :))

Mom was Louise. Dad was Dennis. Growing up, Jamie was also kicking a ball. She wasn’t one to sit still and soccer was busy work for idle feet. She was always moving and always looking for any excuse to get outside. See, Jamie always knew she was different. She never wanted to play with the girls, never wanted to talk about boys or go shopping. She wanted to keep moving her idle feet and kicking her ball for as long as she could. Louise had always pushed her to try and ‘act like a lady’ and would constantly remind her to ‘stand tall’ and ‘sit up straight’. She reluctantly allowed Jamie to play soccer so long as Jamie met her halfway. 

Her twin brother, Denny, was her best friend. While he didn’t have the same urge to kick the ball, he was always there to be her goalie and help her with drills. He always believed in her dream to play for the US Women’s National Soccer Team and wasn’t afraid to tackle or fight her like any brother would. Deep down, he was the sweetest kid who genuinely cared for every soul he’d meet. However, Denny had gotten himself in deep his 3rd year at Cornwall. 

The pressure of graduating in a year combined with the constant push from Dennis to “grow up” and join his firm led to joy rides in his dad’s Mercedes and some run-ins with detention at school. It wasn’t until the end of his junior year that he really bit the bullet and got into some serious trouble. Jamie blames his psychotic and overbearing girlfriend, Rebecca, who always seemed to constantly be looking at herself in the mirror, and when she’s not, she’s convincing Denny to do dumb shit for her like steal a necklace from the mall or ditching class so he could take her to the latest sale. Yeah, that was a one way ticket to the dean’s office who had had enough and kicked Denny out of Cornwall.

Louise and Dennis weren’t the sort to expose their son’s less-than-perfect behavior nor did they want him to go to public school so Dennis had to donate a building to get Denny into Bly Academy. Jamie wanted her twin to drop the girl and focus up but she also understood what drove him to do those things. See, their parents weren’t the easiest to have around. To their investors and neighbors, they were eloquent and generous, giving a building here and a check there, but to the Taylor twins, they were firm and unwilling to compromise their vision of a ‘healthy, happy family’. They rarely showed up to Jamie’s soccer games and all but laughed at Denny when he told them he wanted to be a musician. Jamie loved her parents despite their constant opinions but she also never felt like they understood her.

As soon as Jamie stepped onto the field, though, the thoughts of her family struggles were forgotten.

All summer long, Jamie was at the park running drills and practicing to ensure her spot on the team for her senior year. Being elected team captain this year gave her a better chance to be seen by the college scouts when the season started. Jamie was practicing so much, it seemed like she spent more time on the field than at home. She preferred it that way.

On the day of tryouts, Jamie met up with her best friend, Hannah Grose, to talk about the upcoming season.

“Any news on the underclassmen that are trying out this year?” Jamie said as Hannah was changing into her jersey. 

“Not really. Haven’t heard of anyone we know or anyone good. I’m sure there’ll be plenty to choose from.”

They were finishing up in the locker room and were about to head out with the rest of the girls when an administrator stopped them in their tracks.

“Sorry ladies. Not enough girls signed up for tryouts so girl’s soccer is cancelled for this year.”

“WHAT!?!?!” all the girls exclaimed. The administrator just shrugged and walked away as if it were any other day, leaving the team with confusion and anger.

Everyone was panicking and talking to each other, trying to figure out what was going on and how they could fix it.

“There’s no way. Let’s go talk to Coach.” Hannah said to Jamie and they, along with the rest of the team, marched onto the soccer field to Coach Wingrave, who was watching the boy’s soccer team run some passing drills.

“QUINT! QUIT KICKING IT LIKE A GIRL!” Coach exclaimed as the girls approached.

“Coach! We were just told our team got cut this year because not enough girls signed up.” Jamie said.

Wingrave didn’t turn his head to look at her but responded, “Oh yeah. I’m sorry girls. It’s a real shame. If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know.”

Frustrated by her coach’s half-apologetic response, Jamie gets an idea.

“Actually, yeah there is. Let us try out for the boy’s team.”

This time, Coach turned his head and looked at Jamie like she was insane. He blew his whistle, signaling the boys to take a break.

“HA! You girls? Try out for the boy’s team? Yeah, no. You guys are good but our first match is against Bly and we need to win. They won the state cup last year and made us look ridiculous.”

“Don’t know about the ridiculous part but we can help you win. Just give us a chance!” Hannah interjected.

All the girls are in agreement and continue to aid Jamie and Hannah in persuading Coach Wingrave as the boys come over to see what all the fuss was about.

“What’s going on Coach?” Peter Quint asks.

Peter Quint was Jamie’s friend, and sort-of-boyfriend, that she met in her first week at Cornwall. He was nice enough and a good substitute whenever Denny was busy or when Jamie wanted to push herself. He was captain of the boy’s team and always wanted to be with Jamie. All the girls wanted Peter, of course, because he wasn’t half bad to look at. He knew this too, creating an ego so big, Jamie wondered why she’d even agreed to go out with him. They’d started dating towards the end of junior year and Jamie would suffer through some awkward dates and overly wet kisses but she didn’t like Peter other than as a friend. He really helped her in preparing for the scouts, her parents don’t judge her as much as he’s around because they like him so much, and them being together was good for their teams’ morale so she pretended that her feelings for him were genuine. But, Jamie could never like him because she didn’t play for his team.

“Peter! Thank God. Tell Coach that we should be able to try out for your team.” Jamie said, hoping Peter would stop being a douche for 2.5 seconds.

“Haha you can’t be serious. You guys are cool but this is the boy’s team. I don’t want you to get hurt, babe.”

“Thank you Quint. Look, I know you guys are upset but this is the big leagues. The fact of the matter is that girls aren’t as fast as boys, or as strong.” Coach says, causing angry murmurs amongst the girls.

Jamie’s had enough. “Coach! Come on! You know we’re as good as the boys. Peter, you said just last week that I was better than half the guys on your team.”

Peter laughed and shook his head, crossing his arms as he responded, “Babe, I never said that.”

“Seriously babe? Why don’t you step off your high horse and help out-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Peter exclaims. “You guys aren’t trying out! End of discussion!”

Peter fucking Quint. Jamie crossed her arms, head held high, and stared him down.

“End of relationship.” Jamie turns and leaves with the girls as the guys go crazy.

“Ohhhhh snap!”

“Damn bro.”

“Shit. That’s gotta hurt.”

“Shut up! Let’s get back to practice.” Peter says angrily, attempting to forget what just happened.

***********

Jamie pulled up to her house, ready to get in bed and forget today ever happened. She put her headphones in as she locked her car and pulled her hood over her head in an attempt to shut out the world.

As she walked up, tossing her soccer ball in her hands and jamming out to The Killers, she was suddenly pulled back by her backpack and turned around to see Rebecca with a shocked, but annoyed expression on her face.

As Rebecca started talking, Jamie reluctantly pulled out her headphones,

“-and you just looked so much like your brother from the back. I think it’s your total lack of curves. Have you seen him?”

“Uh...what?” Jamie says, confused.

“Your brother. Have you seen him?”

Jamie smirks, purposely taking a moment and pretends to think about it as Rebecca stands there, getting increasingly impatient.

“Hmmm...can’t say I have.” Jamie finally says, happy with how easy she could make Rebecca squirm. 

“Well, when you see him, just remind your brother how lucky he is to have a girlfriend like me and tell him to give me a call if he wants to keep it that way.”

Jamie nods and responds sarcastically saying, “Okay. Does he have your number? 1-800-BIATCH right?”

Rebecca scowls and mockingly repeats Jamie’s insult. 

Rebecca puts on her sunglasses and walks out of the driveway.

“How lucky he truly is.” Jamie says jokingly as she walks inside.

“Jamie?! Is that you?! Come here darling! I have a surprise for you!”

Jamie murmurs, “This is why I don’t bring friends over.”

As Jamie walks into the family room, she sees a handful of puffy, pastel colored dresses that seem to be from the 1980’s. She moves her eyes to her mother’s face, which is full of excitement and joy as she awaits Jamie’s reaction.

“No. No. No. Mom! We talked about this!”

“I just pulled out my old dresses for you to look at and get inspiration from. You’re only going to be a debutante once in your life. You have to have the wardrobe to back it up!”

“Mom, I told you! I don’t want to be a debutante! It’s so archaic and lame.”

Louise’s face falls as she lays the dress on the couch, “What did I do wrong? How did I end up with a daughter who just wants to kick around a muddy ball on a field all day?”

Jamie rolls her eyes and sighs, really hoping this will end soon so she can go sleep away this horrible day.

“Well, don’t worry mom, you’re in luck. They cut my team today.” Jamie turned to go upstairs.

Louise perked up and followed behind, almost skipping with excitement.

“What? No soccer? Really?”

“Yeah. No soccer.” Jamie stops on the stairs and turns around to face her mother, really wishing she put her headphones back in. 

“How sad.” Louise said, obviously not upset at all by the news. 

“Yeah. I can see you’re all torn up.”

Louise goes back to the dresses and brings one over for Jamie to look at. “I’m sure Peter would LOVE to see you in this!”

“No one would LOVE to see me in this, especially not Peter. I broke up with him today.”

Jamie resumes to climb the stairs leaving her mother clutching her dress in devastation.

“What? Why?!” Louise calls up.

Jamie huffs, “I don’t want to talk about it!”

******

Jamie takes a shower and changes into sweats. She was ready to collapse on her bed when she heard rustling coming from her brother’s room.

She reluctantly gets up, grabs her soccer ball, and walks out to see what was going on. She enters to find her brother hastily throwing clothes onto his bed. 

“Hey Denny. You okay?” Jamie says, curious.

“Uh huh.”

“Rebecca was looking for you. Ugh, why do you date her anyway?”

Denny looks at Jamie with a cocky smile, “She’s hot. You wouldn’t understand. It’s a guy thing.”

Jamie rolls her eyes, tossing the soccer ball between her hands.

"Denny, I'm gay and even I don't see it."

Aside from Hannah and her brother, no one knew she liked girls. Not because she was ashamed but because her parents are so obsessed with their image, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She had planned to tell them after the new year but that's when things with Denny started getting worse.

Denny scoffs. He shoves clothes into a bag, zips it up, and throws the bag out the window.

“Uh...Denny? You know we have a front door for a reason.” 

“But then Mom would see me and that would defeat the purpose of sneaking out.” Denny says, grabbing his guitar.

“Where are you going?”

“London. My band got a slot in a festival there.”

“London? As in London, England?! What about mom and dad? Won’t they know you’re gone?”

“I told them I was going to school a week early to get settled in and make friends.” Denny says, ending in a high pitched voice.

“Uh hello? What about school? You’re gonna miss like half of the first quarter!”

“Yeah. About that. I was hoping you could help me out. You know, just pretend to be mom or something and call Bly to tell them I’m sick. I don’t care, so long as they don’t expect me back until later into the quarter.” Denny pleads as he ties a rope to his bed frame and throws the other end out the window. 

“Denny! You just got kicked out of Cornwall for skipping school! Are you sure this is the way you want to start out at Bly?”

“Hey! We can’t all be star soccer players like you. Music is the one thing I’m good at and sometimes you have to break the rules to chase your dreams.” Denny begins to climb out the window.

Jamie sighs, “What am I supposed to do if they suspect me?”

Denny struggles to hold onto the rope as he begins to climb down.

“Do what you do best. Have my back! I’ll see you in 3 weeks! Love ya sis!”

And with that, Denny runs out the side gate with his bag and guitar, leaving Jamie to make sense of what just happened.

“Were you talking to your brother just now?” Louise pops her head in, still holding the puffy dress.

“Uhhh…” Jamie grabs her phone and holds it up to her ear, “Yeah…um...on the phone… have fun at school Denny!” 

Jamie pretends to hang up as Louise goes on about the ball.

“Picture this: the lights are all on you, they announce your name, and you walk down the runway with grace and elegance!”

“Ew, god no! Sorry mom but I am not going to play dress up just so you can show me off to your stuck up friends.”

Louise lowers the dress in defeat and shows a look of disappointment, a face Jamie was all too familiar with.

“Sometimes, I just think you might as well be your brother.”

As Louise walks out, Jamie walks over to her brother’s desk, picks up a picture of the two of them from last summer, and begins to see the resemblance that everyone has talked about her whole life.

“You know what? If you can’t join em, beat em.” Jamie smirks as she tosses the soccer ball in the air, sets the picture down, and walks out of Denny’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddddd....that is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Remember to leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
